


【kytan】医护关系

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 我被s24 e02的预告给蛊到了
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	【kytan】医护关系

1.

“stan，过来一下。”

kyle站在导诊台冲他招了招手。

“什么？”

“转过身去。”

stan挠了挠耳后，不自在地背过身。他感觉背后的系带被解开了，kyle顺着腰的弧度重新帮他紧了紧。

“因为有点松了。”

stan没有回话，旁边拿着挂水袋的护士穿过他们面前的走廊，一路上眼睛都是弯弯的。快到视线之外的距离时还转头瞧了瞧。

“......我自己会系。”

他抿了抿嘴，转过头对kyle抱怨了一下。stan看到kyle口罩上的绿眼睛竖了起来，在防护装备的遮挡里格外醒目。kyle静静地看着他，轻轻拍了一下他的腰窝。

“我知道。”

kyle笑了笑，然后重新按了按鼻骨上的口罩。

“医生，6号床的家属好像想和您说什么....”

导诊台的护士稍微探出头，借空说了句话。

“行，那我去找她吧。”

stan看着kyle深蓝色的背影撇了撇嘴，在对方的颈后，还有一点鲜艳的红发没有被帽子遮住。stan顺着腰带摸了摸身后的蝴蝶结，工整地连下垂带子的长度都差不多。

我最好，没有在脸红。

stan盯着kyle颈后的那撮红发，眼睛不由自主地眯了起来。

“$&¥%#%，%%¥#%#¥%。”（差不多得了啊，该发药了。）

kenny推着送药的小车，扬着眉毛奚落了他一句。

2.

“衣物的补给什么时候到？”

kyle看了看挂在柜旁的单子，摘下半边口罩看了看。stan很久没有看过他的下半张脸，所以稍微盯了一会儿。当他看到那薄薄的雀斑和下垂的嘴角时，才意识到自己有多思念它们。

“明天吧。”

“那你现在穿的这身，以后都不用了吗？”

kyle拽了拽他裙摆的花边，把脸凑到他身边。

“补给到了我还穿着它干嘛。”

stan把脸转到一边，想借此稍微拉开些距离。

kyle没松手，还拽着他的裙摆。stan能感到对方的视线都落在他脸上，但他不想推开kyle，也想不出其他什么话。

我不想在他面前害羞....怎么这么丢人啊....

stan红着脸把眼睛向下看，任由对方审视了。

“那带回家吧，这套衣服。”

kyle松开了手，紧绷的裙摆终于自然地垂了下来。stan心里轻松了下，刚想答应，但又停下来想了想方才这句话。羞耻感让他觉得，自己身上没穿任何东西。

“我怎么...完全应付不来你。”

stan摸着展开的裙面，盯着kyle脚下的鞋。他看到kyle走地更近，摸着胸口的口袋拿出了什么东西。

“因为我现在是医生吗？”

圆珠笔的笔尾在stan心口按了一下，咔嗒一声，笔头因此探了出来。


End file.
